The Unlikely Parentage
by Im Old Greg
Summary: What happens to NCIS when two Unlikely people become father and son? Can Gibbs and the team pull togehter to make them a family? or will they want nothing to do with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so I know I should really be updating my last story but I'm really at a writers block there. I've written that chapter about fifteen different times and I hated all of them. I've decided to try a whole new story out and then go back to We're Still here hopefully when I can think! It's just a random idea I was playing with, tell me what you think. I'm not sure where its going, but I'll see when i get there. Anyways Thanks :) and i promise I will get back to my Zach series.**

* * *

**The Unlikely Parentage**

_**Chapter One **_

The young sandy-brown haired man sighed audibly as he sat in the familiar kitchen and watched as his father's care pulled up into the driveway. He winced when he heard the car door slam, shortly followed by the front door and his father was in view, his stormy light-green eyes caught his own, giving him a glare worthy of Gibbs.

He hadn't expected anything less. He knew he was in for a major scolding once his father got home. He had been waiting for him since the moment he had been released from hospital and his lift home had told him they were under strict instructions from his dad to take him back to his house rather than his own apartment.

"Are you okay kid?" He asked, and Tim could see the emotion clearly in his eyes. He had been worried sick that he could have possibly lost his son in a stupid, unnecessary accident.

"I'm find Dad, it was just a bump" He reassured the elder man with a nervous smile, idly toying with the thought that he might have been better off if he had gotten a bit more injured that it would have warranted a hospital stay. But most likely it would have only made his Dad more irritated.

"Good" His Dad let himself have a moment of relief, taking in the sight of his healthy and living son before his annoyance returned. "Then you've got the time to tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING!"

"Come on Dad, Gibbs already gave me an ear full on the way here" He whined pitifully. It had been an experience he never ever wished to repeat. Gibbs could scare the hell out of the most hardened criminals, so scaring a twenty-one-year-old Probationary Agent was child's play to him.

"Good! You're lucky that you aren't fired for pulling a stunt like this! And especially lucky you're not _dead!" _The elder Agent didn't lower his voice at all like Tim had hoped, in fact he sounded angrier.

"Tony, look I…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before his father was screaming.

"Don't even try to call me Tony just because you're in trouble." The Italian-American narrowed his eyes.

"But Ton…"

"Atch! If the next words out of your mouth aren't 'I'm sorry, I'll never be such an idiot again Dad' then zip it shut and sit your butt down Timothy Dinozzo-McGee!"

Tim sighed looking like he wanted to argue, but moved to sit down at the kitchen table. He couldn't believe how drastically his life had changed in the past two months. It went from being teased and being the butt of all jokes, to becoming the baby of the NCIS family, something which Abby hadn't been very happy about at first and Tim still wasn't happy about.

It had all started when his mother decided to pay a visit to him at NCIS…

* * *

_**Two months ago…**_

"Hey McBirthday boy" Tony grinned, casually strolling into the bullpen a minute before nine, finding Tim and Kate already sat at their desks like they had been for the past half an hour.

"Who told you?" Tim glared up at him, knowing the elder agent was only a step away from giving him birthday beats, birthday hair pulling or something along those lines.

"A little gothic birdy. You're practically a grown up now McTwenty-five" He set his bag on his desk, locking his gun in his drawer.

Despite Tim being Twenty-five, Tony thought he hadn't aged in the past four years. His cheeks were chubby, he still held the nervousness of a teenager, especially around girls, and he still did things a student would do like play an awful lot of video games.

"He still acts older than you though Dinozzo. What are you, thirty-nine going on twelve?" Kate looked at him frown over her computer screen.

"It's called having fun. You should try it sometime Kate." He poked his tongue out at her, only to pull it back in immediately when a hand came out of nowhere and he felt the sharp sting of a head slap.

"Put your tongue away and get on with your work Dinozzo." It was having to say statements like that Gibbs thought, that made him feel like a Primary school teacher.

"Yes boss."

They all worked on their own separate cold cases in silence for the next few hours, desperately hoping for Gibbs' phone to ring so they could get out of the office for a bit. But the phone never rang, and the only distraction they got was when the lift pinged open and a blond women stepped out and looked around lost.

She was a very attractive woman in her mid-thirties, looking professional in her black skirt and blouse with her high hells on, showing off her silky toned legs. It was no surprise when Tony let out a low whistle and was straight over there to escort her to her destination. Kate watched while Gibbs shook his head, Tim hadn't even noticed because he was blanking everything out like he did often when he was on his computer searching for leads.

"Hello there…" Tony started smoothly laying on all his charm, but his eyes opened wide when he realised he recognized her "Liz? Liz McGee? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son. What brings you here Tony?" Last time I saw you was when I found you in bed with another girl." There was no malice there; she was just stating a fact.

"Yea…" He smiled sheepishly, wincing on the inside "I'm really sorry about that, I tried to find you afterwards but you were gone. Your housemates wouldn't let me in, and then you never turned up for any lectures… I really was a jerk in college."

"I don't need an apology Tony, it was a long time ago. I'm over it."

"In that case, would you like to meet me for dinner tonight? I promise I won't be a jerk."

"Thanks, but no Thank you. I'm only really here to see my son." She tried to look around the Italian-American who was still standing in her way even though she was making it clear she didn't was to see him.

"That happened over twenty years ago, things change Liz. I've changed." Well that was a lie he realised, but she didn't need to know that. "Just one drink, for old time sakes?"

"Fine, one drink tonight." She gave into him because she knew he would keep on insisting until she did. "Now, could you please let me find my son?"

He nodded "I'll help you, I work here. What's his name?"

"Timothy McGee, he's on the Major crime response team"

Tony's mouth dropped to the floor. McGeek's mother was a stunner, who just happened to be his ex-girlfriend. He idly wondered what McGee's father must look like, imagining the geekiest of geeks. Well, he would have to be if this was his mother, he had to get his geeky genes elsewhere because from what Tony remembered, Liz was no geek.

"Probie? He's… he's your son?" He sputtered once he recovered from the shock.

"Well, I usually call him Tim. But Yes, he's my son. Is there something wrong with that?" She had a look in her eyes that dared him to say a bad word about her son.

"No" He shook his head quickly, and got knocked to the side by Liz when she spotted her son sat at his desk.

"Timothy!" She called over, happy to see him "Tim!"

McGee looked up sharply, his eyes going wide and looking like a sheep caught in the headlights when he saw his mother. He saw Tony's Cheshire cat grin from behind her, and he could see that Gibbs and Kate were paying extra attention to what was going on in the bullpen now.

"Mom! What… what are you doing here?" He stood up from his seat, sure if he should introduce her to Kate and Gibbs or quickly usher her out of the building before she could say something that could ruin his career.

"I came to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight for your birthday," She smiled, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He hugged her back, blushing profusely "Y… yea… yea, I'd like that"

"Hey!" The Senior Agent couldn't keep the new material he had on the probie a secret for long "I thought you were going out for a drink with me tonight, Liz?"

"Liz? What? Drink? Tony?" Tim looked completely bewildered.

The blond lady shot daggers at her ex, regretting saying yes to him in the first place. "I said one drink Dinozzo, and that was to shut you up"

"You're hitting on people's moms now too Dinozzo?" Kate put her input of the conversation, feeling sorry for the Probie. While Gibbs kept silent, but not without frowning at the whole situation.

"Nope" He slung an arm around her shoulders "Me and Liz used to be an item in Collage, back when Probie was still a …" He paused finishing that sentence because it didn't make sense.

It Tim was still a twinkle in his father's eyes back then, it meant he couldn't have been twenty-six so therefore had lied about his age to get the job. That, or Liz McGee had dated him for six months and she had managed to keep it quiet that she had a four-year-old son.

"When he was still what Tony?" Kate prompted him.

"Still a…" He thought quickly, trying to think of a lie to protect the young man's ass "Still a kid."

Gibbs was the only one out of the three agents that knew he was lying. Tim would have been too young then to know who his mom was dating so it hadn't even crossed his mind that Tony had figured out his age. The only thing he was worried about was of the embarrassing tales Tony could and would tell. Meanwhile Kate was immediately typing on her computer, trying to make it look less obvious she was emailing Abby.

Liz frowned, looking at him in confusion, but Tony simply nudged her gently implying she follow his lead "I can't believe little baby Timmy is twenty-_five. _It seems like only yesterday he was running around the house butt-naked or throwing his dinner across the room in a tantrum." He still couldn't resist teasing the Probie, even if it was un-true.

"I never did that!" He declared hotly. He was still too horrified to notice the slight emphasis Tony used when he said his age.

"Oh you did. A few times if I remember correctly." Liz threw Dinozzo an evil smirk before covering it up "And then there was that time you peed on Tony"

Tim was the colour of a tomato, wondering why it was such a cruel world that his mother had dated Dinozzo when he was a toddler. What had he done wrong to deserve such a fate? He knew the elder man would be going on about this for possibly years to come.

"Mom!" Tim intervened before Tony could talk again "Could I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure. I need to talk to you anyway" She nodded and let him lead her to the elevator.

He felt like Gibbs as he shut the lift off mid-way, turning to speak to his mom.

"Why didn't you tell me you dated Tony? He's not going to let this go now."

"How was I supposed to know that you worked with him." Her eyebrows rose, in a manner that he knew from when he was in trouble "And trust me Timothy, he'll let this go. Mainly because he never met you as a baby."

"Wh..at? I don't understand"

"He's _lying _to protect you. I thought I told you not to lie young man, but here you are pretending to be twenty-five! You could get fired for this, or locked up." She only looked mildly stern he noted with relief.

"I know, I'll explain to you. But.. can I do it later? At dinner?"

She nodded "We need a serious talk later Tim, and I want you to give Tony my number so I can meet him afterwards."

"You are not dating Tony, Mom" He told her.

"Don't worry; I'm not going there ever again. I know what he's like. But I promised him one drink, and I keep my promises."

She also very badly needed to talk with Tony, before he started putting his nose into things. She had not deliberately kept Tony's son from him, well she had but she could explain, but even now she was going to still do right by her son and tell him first and let it be his decision if he wanted Tony to know or not. She had always only ever done what was best for her son, and she always would.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the comments. And Yes, obviously is an AU, that's what most of FF is. Chill out about the ages guys, its only fanfiction. Tony is like mid-thirties anyway, I've only made Tim younger. Remember guys, it's only Fanfiction! You don't like it, just don't read it. But to those who are interested or enjoying it, I look forward to seeing constructive critism, ideas, and just tell me what you think. **_

_**Ages, just so everyone is clear. Tim is 21, Tony 39.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two **_

Tim kept shooting Tony nervous glances throughout the rest of the day. He was afraid that the elder man might say something to Gibbs or to anyone about his age. He was pretty sure Gibbs would flip if he found out that until today he had had a twenty-year-old on his team. He didn't think it would be much better now that he was twenty-one either.

Tony kept glancing at Tim for completely different reasons. He understood why he had lied to join the team, and why he had to keep on lying about it, but it was still hurtful. He had been ragging on a kid for the past few months! He could be no older than eighteen today, but he could even be younger, because there was no way on earth he was his own child. That was just too crazy, wasn't it? He put that thought in the deepest corner of his head, knowing he didn't want to think about it until he was faced with cold hard facts.

In the end Gibbs had gotten sick of the both staring at each other when one wasn't looking, he slammed his hands on the table getting both of their attention "For God's sake, leave the pair of you and sort out whatever needs to be sorted out."

"We're fine boss"

Gibbs glared at Tony, and he was quickly packing up his belongings, and another quick glare sent them both scampering into the lift.

* * *

The younger agent prayed that he wouldn't have to talk to the elder agent, but he knew that wouldn't happen and wasn't at all surprised when the lift came to a halt.

"How old are you?" Tony was straight to the point.

"Twenty-one… today." He said softly.

The Italian-American closed his eyes for a short time, trying to gather his thoughts. He tried to stop his mind doing the maths, but it was like saying not to think of a pink elephant, you couldn't help but think of it. He was thirty-nine, if Tim was twenty-one it had meant he would have been eighteen when he was born. And it was January, so it meant he could have been conceived in April. That was when he was dating Liz, he could remember because that was his birthday month and they had shared a romantic Birthday weekend together. Again, he pushed these thoughts to the deepest part of his mind. It was far too crazy to happen.

"I… I…"

Tony couldn't think straight now. It couldn't be true! He needed answers and he needed them now. He quickly flicked the elevator on and rushed out, leaving Tim standing there even more confused.

"Tim… son… I need to talk to you" Liz sat with her son in the restaurant, unsure of how she should tell him, and especially unsure of how he would take it.

He had never known anything about his father, and had begged her to tell him when he was younger. He had had a step-father, who was his younger sister Sarah's dad, but they had never gotten on well at all. So she knew this would come as a huge shock to him.

"Mom, I'm sorry I lied to get the job. But I didn't want to have to wait two years." He rubbed his neck.

"I understand why you did it, and I'm proud you are doing so well, even though I'm now going to be always worrying about you getting caught. But that's not why I want to talk to you" She took a large gulp of her glass of wine, trying to steady her self.

"Is it about you dating Tony?" Tim asked "Because he acted really weird before when I told him I was twenty-one."

"Yes…"

"Well, what is it?" The sandy-blond haired young man prompted her when she couldn't seem to find the words.

You see… Tim… The thing is… You know the reason I dropped out of collage?"

He nodded "Yeah, because you were pregnant with me and you didn't want to be a collage Mom, so you moved back in with Granddad and Grandma."

He had remembered asking her about college when he was picking his choices when he was sixteen. He had been curious to find out why she hadn't gone to college, especially when she was such a successful business woman.

"That wasn't the whole truth" She sighed "You see… I found out I was pregnant with you, and I was still dating your father, and I went to his dormitory to tell him"

He nodded, playing with the glass of wine in his hands nervously. This was the most she had ever told him of his dad, and he wasn't going to interrupt and make her stop now.

"Well… I found him" She smiled grimly "With another girl in bed, and I just ran. I need you to understand Timothy that I was only your age, I was scared, and I'm not proud of what I did. But I ran from that collage, and I never looked back."

"So… you never even told my father about me?" Tim was surprised at that. He had always thought his mom would have done that and his dad just didn't want to know him.

Liz shook her head "No, I'm sorry Tim. But you can tell him yourself if you want to, you've already met him and I'm sure if you don't say anything to him he'll figure it out himself"

"Who is it?" He racked his brains to think of all possible candidates, Tony never even crossed his mind.

"Timothy, I thought you were training to be an agent"

"I am but…" A thought struck his mind. Tony and his mom had dated, she said he knew them, and the agent had acted really odd when he found out his age. It couldn't be, could it? "Mom? Please don't tell me it is who I think it is?"

"Yes, Anthony Dinozzo is your father"

Even though he knew that was coming, he still choked on his wine.

* * *

Tony needed answers and he needed them now! The only place he knew where to find them, other than asking Liz and even then he would have wanted proof, was Abby's lab. He just hoped she could keep it on the down low.

He doubled back to NCIS, bringing an extra-large Café-Pow and a box of the lab rat's favourite chocolate muffins, presenting them to her with his best smile.

She looked at him suspiciously "What do you want Tony?"

"I need a small favour please Abby, and I need you to keep it quiet"

"This got something to do with Tim's mom? Kate told me you dated her. How weird is that? You were like Tim's step-dad at one point!" She had been ecstatic to find out that news, thinking it was cute.

"Abby, promise me you can keep this a secret" He grabbed both of her shoulders to stop her bouncing around, and showed him how serious this was.

"Cross my heart" She did the actions.

"I… I need you to do a paternity test. Between me … and McGee"

"Tony, you said you knew Tim as a kid. You know that you can't be his dad, right?" She was really confused now.

"That wasn't entirely true Abs. I knew his mom before he was born… exactly nine months before he was born if you get my drift"

Her eyes went wide, and for once she was speechless.

* * *

"Is this some sort of joke? Is Tony watching from somewhere? Because this really isn't funny!" He ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up wildly.

"No, it's no joke"

"Then… are you crazy? There's no way he's my father"

"I'm sorry Tim, but I know who the fathers of my children are, and he is yours." She told him, hoping he would take this better than she expected.

"I… I… he can't know! He will never ever let me live it down if he does." All he could think about was how much he was going to be ridiculed now.

She sighed "That's entirely your choice son. But I think he will have already caught on. That's probably why he freaked when you told him how old you were"

"When he asked you say you cheated on him with someone else! I don't know, just make something up! He can _not _know about this!"

"I won't lie if he asks me. He's your father, he does have a right to know"

"Then maybe you should have told him twenty-one years ago!" He shouted at her, uncaring that everyone around him was staring.

"Keep your voice down" She whispered at him, she didn't want to cause a scene.

Tim had gone past the point of being rational though, he was angry, scared and confused. This was possibly the worst birthday gift anyone could have given him.

"I'm out of here. Don't bother following me"

She watched sadly as her son stalked out of the restaurant. She really hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

"If he is yours, he really has your eyes." Abby commented, looking at the two pictures of the men on her computer side by side.

Tony ran a hand through his hair "But nothing else of mine. Look at him, he's the Probie. He's geeky, freakishly smart, pale skinned, I was a jock, more street smart and I'm Italian descent. He's got no Italian in him at all, and he's got none of me in him, he can't be mine."

"Not all kids are like their parents Tony. And even so, Tim's more like you than you think."

"Yeah" The Agent snorted.

"No really." She insisted "We all know that under that tough exterior of yours, you're really a sweet and caring guy. Tim's just not afraid to show it."

Tony shrugged. "He's a bit like his mother from what I can remember. She was insanely smart. But still, Tim is far from being like her"

"Like I said, not every kid is like their parents."

The computer beeped, interrupted their conversation to inform them it had the results. Before opening them Abby turned to Tony, she had something to ask before she let him see them.

"Whatever these say, if he is your son, if he isn't, you're not going to leave NCIS, or you're not going to start treating Tim unfairly, promise me?" This was as serious as Abby ever got, and the agent knew she meant business.

"Abs. I'm not like that. If Tim is…" He couldn't say the words, but he noticed he had started calling him Tim more often rather than Probie or McGee. "If he is… I'll face it. I'm not going to run away."

"Okay then…" She opened the file on the computer and in big read letters is read _Positive match! _

"Congratulations, you're a dad" The Goth jumped at him and pulled him in a big hug, while his face was still transfixed on those two words on the screen.

"I… uh… are you sure?"

"My lab never lies Tony, you should know that" She grinned, before thinking of something. "I know another think he gets from you too."

"What's that?"

"Well, he's really good with the ladies, once he gets on, if you get what I'm saying" She winked.

Tony tried to put that image out of his mind forever. "Abs, that's not something you should tell his father"

She laughed, while deleting the search of her computer. She knew this wasn't something that wanted to be found by the wrong people.

"You're right though" It was the Agent's turn to smile at her now "When I was twenty, there was no way I could pull a thirty-two year old." He clucked his tongue jokingly when her face dropped "Abigail Scuito, you dirty cougar."

"No… no… please tell me you're joking Tony! I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!"


End file.
